Flame Shadow
by The Blue Pepsi
Summary: This story is in the future about a woman with the power of fire trying to find her place in the world and this is only chapter one of my book. it does have little short part that isn't good for young children to read


The girl no one understood

By Brandi F Carter

Chapter 1

Lost and Confused

A small girl with long brown hair and green eyes and very pale skin, she looks to be about the age of seven. She is lying on a lab table in a big steel, room strapped down and wearing nothing. She struggles and screams to be let loose. The little girl has wires and needles in her skin she is breathing kind of faintly she is very scared. Suddenly there is a flash of red light, and the straps break and she pulls the wires off of her and runs for the door. She puts her hands out and flames shoot from her hands and the door blows off. Lights start to flash and sirens start to blare she looks around quickly and fades invisible without her knowing it. Over The intercom you can hear " Experiment Flameshadow 34930 has escaped all units be on alert' she breathes hard and runs on the deck of the ship. The personal run at her she dodges them and runs for the side of the ship and jumps overboard. There's of a flash a light and then suddenly hears a Boys voice "Jamie Jamie wake up " she wakes up in her bed with a scared gasp and blinks and looks up to the young man and sighs a bit. The young man is wearing a gray space age like jacket and some pants. He has spiky blond and green eyes and is about 6'1 and looks about the age of nineteen. His name is Michel and he is Jamie younger brother and Jamie is wearing a long white coat and has green eyes and long brown hair. Jamie's skin color is little better since that day she escaped from that ship and she is Twenty-one Jamie's full name is Jamie Goldenrod Starflame but she dropped her middle name and she is known as Jamie Starflame the troublemaker or flameshadow. Her Brother looks at her little a worried " are you ok sis did you have the dream again?" Jamie looks at her brother and lies" I'm fine and no Mike I didn't have the dream again." Michel blinks a bit " but you were struggling screaming Jamie and leans on her knees could the dreams be a memory of her past or something on how she got her powers and be known as Flameshadow or was it something else. She looks at her brother and sighs and then says in a kind of almost crying voice " Mike I don't want to talk about the dream ok " Her brother nods and walks out of her room. Saying "ok Jamie call me need me " Jamie sighs a bit and gets up from her bed and picks up her hair brush and start brush her hair. She stares in the mirror and sighs a bit thinking to herself 'people a lot of people hate but my brother and my parents abandoned me when I was young how could they do such a thing to their daughter and is my name really Jamie Goldenrod Starflame who I am, I 'm so lost and confused.' She walks out her bedroom and walks to her front door without telling her brother where she is going. Why would she need to? She is adult and he is only a teenager, she can take care of her own self.

She walks to front of her home it's May 29 the year 3529 and its is a nice sunny in Los Angelus California. Jamie walks to her red flying Sports car and gets into it and puts the keys in and drives away from her house not knowing what strange things are going to happen to her this day. She doesn't know that she has her powers all she know she a thief and she has two nickname one that is strange and usual. As she is riding down the town people are giving strange looks but she pays them no mind and parks in front of a Cyber Café called The Cosmic Star and goes inside. The inside of The Cosmic Star Cyber Café is very impressing looking. They have these triangular like shaped tables. A lot of very cool computerize Coffee machines and the people at the counter wearing shiny spacesuit like clothes and alien antenna hats on top of their heads. The woman the counter looks right at Jamie and gives her a friendly smile at her. She has Purple and blue hair and she looks to about sixteen or something. Her nametag on her uniform has four stars on it and it reads Katherine Winterberry she then speaks in a high and very annoying high pitch voice with a accent " 'elcome to e 'omsic 'tar afé ny ame tis 'at ay I ya o'der " Jamie blinks little not really understanding what she just said but kind of figures what she is trying say to her and smiles back and says in a sweet voice" sure hon., you can take my order I would a double mocha Latté and a chocolate chip almond cookie. Kat rings up her and order and tells her " Dat ill be ive redits" Jamie takes out money that looks a lot like credit cards and hands to her and picks her drink and food and sits down and sips on her Latté and takes a bite of her cookie. A strange looking man is staring at her from another table but Jamie doesn't seem to notice she is being watch. She gets up from her table and throws the cup and wrapper from the cookie into the trashcan and walks out the café. The man follows behind her without her seeing him. He grabs her from behind and covers her mouth. She muffles a scream and starts to struggle in his grip but he lifts her right off the ground and drags her behind the shop and ties her up and puts tape on her mouth and throws her to the ground and takes out a knife. He holds her down with one hand and bends down and puts the knife to her throat. He puts his face up to her and with a mean and scary voice " you better not scream or I will gut you like a fish understand me" Jamie lies there scared to death Suddenly she starts to glow a orange red color and mans hands start to smoke he quick jerks them away from her The ropes burn off her and tape melts off. The man looks at her really scared and slashes at her with the knife it melts soon as it touches her but she is still bleeding. Suddenly the man bursts into flames and his ashes drop to the ground. The injured and scared Jamie lies there in the alley. Katherine the girl from the café comes out the back door of the café and sees Jamie lying ground with fire around her " on't orry iss tarflame Kat ill elp ya" she looks around and sees a water hose and grabs it and spays the fire and walks up to her and blinks little Jamie looks up to her and then says in a scared voice " d-don't touch me" Katherine blinks little bit confused and backs up a bit and says in a concerned voice " is you ok? "Jamie just stares to staring up to Katherine tries to get up and then falls back to the ground. She looks if she is about to pass out or and breathes deepy then some man come into the alley and see Jamie and Katherine looks over to them .


End file.
